


Day Six: Alliance/Betrayal

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 6: Alliance/Betrayal
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Six: Alliance/Betrayal

If anyone asked him why he did it, he wouldn’t know.

If he asked himself why he did it, he would know.

It hadn’t even been planned. At least on Keith’s end. Lotor had planned it for what could’ve been months. But when it happened, Keith had only hesitated for a moment before he acted. 

Keith hadn’t seen Shiro look so broken, so afraid and hurt and angry. But he could hardly blame the man. Not when the boy he raised turned around and left him, taking the red lion with him, leaving them all significantly less prepared to face the dangers that would face them. Lance had been yelling, but Keith couldn’t remember what he was saying.

“Keith?” Lotor asked, the stars behind him shining duller than they ever had. When Keith didn’t respond, Lotor brought him into his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller hybrid. “I’m sorry I pulled you into this. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

If Lotor asked him why he did it, it was because Keith loves him.


End file.
